everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Loretta
Loretta - Córka Królewny z baśni "Woda życia". Postrzegana jest jako urocza i przyjazna dziewczyna, która otacza się wieloma życzliwymi jej osobami. Dziewczyna troszczy się o innych, jest łatwowierna i bardzo wrażliwa na cudzą krzywdę co podlejsze charaktery nierzadko wykorzystują. Interesuje się jazdą figurową na lodzie, lubi także obserwować gwiazdy. Osobowość Loretta uważana jest za dobrą, miłą, życzliwą dziewczynę o dobrym sercu i nic w tym dziwnego - bardso pracowała na takową opinię pomagając innym kiedy tego potrzebowali. Dziewczyna yo z natury optymistka która we wszystkim widzi dobro oraz wierzy w prawdziwą miłość. Ma wielkie serce, co niestety wiele osób wykorzystuje. Loretta jest także bardzo łatwowierna i łyka bajeczki jak pelikan. Czasem zdarza się nawet że omamiona kilkoma historiami na raz sama nie wie w co tak naprawdę ma wierzyć. Uwielbia się uśmiechać i dzielić sie tym uśmiechem z innymi. Troszczy się o przyjaciół sprawdzając czy czego$ im nie brakuje np. Drugiego śniadania. Pomimo dorastania w bogactwie, dziewczynie nie uderzyła woda sodowa do głowy a to dzieki matce. Loretta bardzo nie libi być upychana na pierwszym planie gdyż boi się występów publicznych czy zabrania publicznie głosu. Jest to dla niej duży problem. Wygląd Loretta jeat niską dziewczyną o jasnej cerze i pulchnej , dziecięcej twarzy. Dziewczyna ma pudroworózowe, falowane delikatnie włosy do końca ud, ubiera się w turkusowe sukienki. Na czole nosi turkusowy diadem z gwiazdką. Stało się to jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Tęczówki nastolatki są barwy nieskazitelnego błękitu, brwi ma ciemnoróżowe. Relacje 'Rodzina' Loretta jest córką księżniczki z baśni "Woda życia". Jest ona jedynaczką. Wychowywała dziewczynę jedynie jej matka, z którą ma ciepłe relacje. 'Dalsza rodzina' Loretta nie wspomina o swoiej dalszej rodzinie, ponieważ mało co wie na jej temat. 'Przyjaciele' W Baśnioceum Loretta zaprzyjaźniła się z Serenity Tsukikari a także Iesha Guela. 'Znajomi' Do grona szkolnych znajomych dziewczyny należą: Vaitiare Urbina, Mireille De la Mort i Ariana Mermaid. 'Wrogowie' Loretta stara się nie robić sobie wrogów. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna obecnie jest aingielką, lecz ma duszę romantyczki. Wierzy w prawdziwą miłość i cierpliwie czeka na swoją drugą połówke. 'Zwierzak' Loretta opiekuje się żabą imieniem Ossie. Zainteresowania 'Pływanie' Dziewczyna jest utalentowaną pływaczką. W wolnych chwilach trenuje. Szczególnie uwielbia pływanie synchroniczne. Uważa to za coś widowiskowego. 'Łyżwy' Loretta jest zainteresowana jazdą figurową na łyżwach. Sama ma na ogół mało czasu by trenować, lecz z chęcią ogląda programy z konkursami łyźwiarskimi. Zdolności Loretta nie posiada magicznych zdolności. Nie są jej potrzebne by wypełnić Basniowe przeznaczenie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Błękitnym diademie na czole. *Soczyście różowych włosach. *Pogodnym wyrazie twarzy. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z filmu "Pixel perfect". *Pierwszy projekt Loretty powstał w grze "Eldarya". *Wspaniale pływa. *Świetnie zna się na konstelacjach, potrafi je nazywać oraz odczytywać. *Nie przepada za nocowaniem poza domem. *Charakter Loretty oparty jest na postaci Rose Lavillant z serialu animowanego "Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Loretta opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Dziewczyna z dumą chce podążać śladami matki. Wierzy że spotka ją miłość i szczęście. Klasyczna Baśń Woda Życia - Baśń autorstwa braci Grimm. Był sobie kiedyś król, a był on chory i nikt już nie wierzył, że ujdzie z życiem. Miał trzech synów. Byli zasmuceni, schodzili do zamkowego ogrodu i płakali. Spotkali wtedy starego człeka, który zapytał o ich smutek. Powiedzieli mu, że ojciec jest tak chory, iż z pewnością umrze, bo nie potrafią mu pomóc. Starzec rzekł tedy "Znam środek, to wody życia, gdy się jej napije, będzie zdrowy, trudno ją jednak znaleźć." Najstarszy rzekł "Już ja ją znajdę." Poszedł do chorego króla i poprosił, by pozwolił mu wyruszyć na poszukiwania wody życia, bo tylko to może mu jeszcze pomóc. "Nie," powiedział król, "niebezpieczeństwo jest zbyt wielkie, lepiej będzie mi umrzeć." Lecz on prosił tak długo, aż król się zgodził. Książę pomyślał w swym sercu: "Jeśli przyniosę wodę, będę ojcu najmilszy i odziedziczę królestwo." Wyruszył więc w drogę, a gdy już jakiś czas jechał na swym koniu, na drodze stanął karzeł, który do niego zawołał i rzekł: "Dokąd że tak szybko?" – "Głupi pokurcz,, " rzekł dumnie książę, "nie musisz wiedzieć." I popędził dalej. Mały ludek jednakże się rozgniewał i rzucił zły urok. Książę trafił bowiem d wąwozu, a im bardziej wjeżdżał, tym bardzie schodziły się jego górskie zbocza, w końcu droga była tak ciasna, że nie mógł zrobić kroku. Nie mógł zawrócić ani zsiąść z siodła i siedział tak zaklinowany. Chory król długo czekał na niego, lecz on nie wracał. Rzekł więc drugi syn "Ojcze, pozwólcie mi ruszyć na poszukiwania wody," Na tej samej drodze, którą wybrał jego brat, spotkał karła, który go zatrzymał i zapytał, dokąd tak spieszy. "Mały pokurczu," rzekł książę, "nie musisz wiedzieć," i pojechał dalej nie oglądając się. Lecz karzeł rzucił zaklęcie i jak poprzedni wjechał w górski jar i nie mógł jechać do przodu ani do tyłu. Tak to już bywa z pyszałkami. Także drugi syn nie wrócił i wtedy zaoferował się najmłodszy wyruszyć i przynieść wodę, a król musiał mu w końcu pozwolić. Gdy spotkał karła, a ten go zapytał, dokąd tak spieszy, zatrzymał się, porozmawiał z nim i dał mu odpowiedź: "Szukam wody życia, bo mój ojciec jest śmiertelnie chory." – "A wiesz, gdzie można ją znaleźć?" – "Nie," powiedział książę. "Ponieważ zachowałeś się, jak się należy, nie byłeś pyszałkowaty jak twoi bracia fałszywcy, powiem ci, jak trafić do wody życia. Tryska ze studni na dziedzińcu zaklętego zamku, tam jednak nie wejdziesz, jeśli nie dam ci żelaznej rózgi i dwóch bochenków chleba. Rózgą uderz trzy razy w żelazną bramę zamku, otworzy się, w środku leżą dwa lwy, które otworzą gardziele, jeśli jednak wrzucisz każdemu po chlebie, będą cicho, a potem spiesz się i idź po wodę, zanim wybije dwunasta, inaczej brama znów się zamknie i będziesz uwięziony." Książę podziękował mu, wziął rózgę i chleb i wyruszył w drogę. A gdy dotarł, wszystko było tak, jak powiedział karzeł. Przy trzecim uderzeniu rózgą brama otworzyła się, a lwy ułagodził chlebem, wszedł do zamku i doszedł do wielkiej, pięknej sali. Siedzieli w niej zaklęci książęta, którym pozdejmował pierścienie z palców, leżał tam jeszcze miecz i chleb, które zabrał. A potem trafił do komnaty, stała w niej piękna dziewica, ucieszyła się, gdy go ujrzała, pocałowała go i rzekła, że ją wybawił a całe jej królestwo będzie jego, jeśli wróci za rok, odbędzie ich wesele. Potem rzekła mu jeszcze, gdzie jest studnia z wodą życia, musi się jednak spieszyć i zaczerpnąć z niej, nim wybije dwunasta. Poszedł więc dalej, aż doszedł do pokoju, gdzie stało piękne świeżo pościelone łoże, a że był zmęczony, chciał najpierw troszkę odpocząć. Położył się więc i zasnął, a gdy się obudził, wbijało właśnie kwadrans przed dwunastą. Skoczył więc wystraszony, podbiegł do studni i zaczerpnął z niej kubkiem, który stał obok i pobiegł co sił. Gdy przechodził właśnie przez żelazną bramę, wybiła dwunasta, a brama zamknęła się tak mocno, że obcięła mu kawałek piąty. Lecz on mimo to się cieszył, że zdobył wodę życia, ruszył do domu znów przechodząc koło karła. Gdy ten ujrzał miecz i chleb, rzekł: "Zyskałeś przez to wielkie dobro, mieczem możesz pobić całe armie, a chleb nigdy się nie skończy." Książę nie chciał wracać do domu ojca bez braci, rzekł więc: "Drogi karzełku, czy nie możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie są moi bracia? Wyruszyli przede mną za wodą życia i nie powrócili." – "Tkwią uwięzieni między górami," rzekł karzeł, "Rzuciłem urok, by tam się znaleźli, byli bowiem pyszałkowaci." Książę prosił tak długo, aż karzeł popuścił, ostrzegł go przy tym i rzekł: "Strzeż się przed nimi, mają złe serce." Gdy przyszli jego bracia, ucieszył się i opowiedział im, co mu się przytrafiło, że znalazł wodę życia i zabrał pełen kubek, że wybawił piękną księżniczkę, która ma teraz czekać na niego przez rok, potem zaś będzie wesele, a on dostanie wielkie królestwo. Potem popędzili na koniach dalej aż dotarli do kraju, gdzie była wojna i głód, król myślał już, że przyjdzie mu sczeznąć, tak wielka była bieda. Poszedł wtedy do niego książę i dał mu chleb, którym wykarmił całe królestwo, a potem książę dał mu miecz. Którym pobił wrogie armie i wreszcie mógł żyć w pokoju. Książę odebrał swój miecz i chleb, trzej bracia pojechali dalej. Byli jeszcze w dwóch krajach, gdzie panowała wojna i głód, i tam dawał królom swój chleb i miecz ratując trzy królestwa. A potem wsiedli na statek i popłynęli przez morze. Podczas rejsu zmówili się dwaj starsi "najmłodszy znalazł wodę życia, a my nie. Ojciec odda mu za to królestwo, które nam się należy, odbierze nam nasze szczęście." Zapragnęli zemsty i szykowali się do jego zguby. Poczekali, aż mocno zaśnie, wylali z kubka wodę i wzięli ją dla siebie, jemu zaś nalali gorzkiej wody morskiej. Gdy wrócili wreszcie do domu, najmłodszy przyniósł królowi swój kubek, aby się z niego napił i wyzdrowiał. Ten jednak lewo się napił gorzkiej wody morskie, rozchorował się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. A gdy nad tym biadał, przyszli dwaj starsi synowie i oskarżyli najmłodszego, że chciał go otruć, przynieśli mu prawdziwą wodą życia i podali mu. Ledwo się jej napił, poczuł, że jego choroba przeszła, był silny i zdrowy jak za młodych lat. Potem obaj poszli do najmłodszego, drwili z niego rzekli: "Znalazłeś wodę życia, lecz twój był trud, a nasza nagroda. Powinieneś był być mądrzejszy i mieć oczy otwarte. Zabraliśmy ci to, gdy zasnąłeś na morzu, a za rok jeden z nas weźmie sobie tą piękną królewnę. Strzeż się, byś niczego nie zdradził, ojciec i tak ci nie uwierzy, a jeśli powiesz słowo, stracisz życie. Jeśli będziesz milczał, będzie ci darowane." Stary król bardzo się rozgniewał na swego najmłodszego syna myśląc, że czyhał na jego życie. Rozkazał więc by zebrał się dwór i wydał wyrok, by rozstrzelano go potajemnie. Gdy książę pojechał pewnego razu na łowy i nie przeczuwał niczego złego, łowczy królewski musiał iść z nim. Gdy byli sami w dzikim lesie, a łowczy wyglądał smutno, książę rzekł do niego: "Drogi łowczy, co ci dolega?" Łowczy rzekł wtedy: "Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, a zarazem muszę." A książę powiedział: "Mówże, co jest, wybaczę ci." – "Ach," rzekł łowczy, "mam was zastrzelić, tak rozkazał mi król." Książę się wystraszył i rzekł: "Drogi łowczy, ostaw mnie przy życiu, oddam ci moją królewską szatę, daj mi za to twoją lichą.." Łowczy rzekł wtedy: "Chętnie to zrobię i tak nie mógłbym do was strzelać." Zamienili się ubraniami, łowczy poszedł do domu. A książę poszedł głębiej w las. Po pewnym czasie do starego króla przyjechały trzy wozy ze złotem i szlachetnymi kamieniami dla najmłodszego syna. Były one posłane od trzech króli, którzy pobili wrogów mieczem księcia, a lud swój jego chlebem wykarmili. W ten sposób chcieli okazać swoją wdzięczność. Stary król pomyślał sobie: "Czyżby mój syn był niewinny? I rzekł do swych ludzi "Ach gdyby jeszcze żył, tak mi przykro, że kazałem go zabić." – "Żyje jeszcze," rzekł łowczy, "moje serce nie zniosłoby tego, gdybym wasz rozkaz wykonał," i opowiedział królowi, co się wydarzyło. Królowi kamień spadł z serca, kazał we wszystkich królestwach ogłosić, że jego syn może wrócić, a przyjęty będzie w łasce. Królewna kazała wybudować przed zamkiem drogę, cała lśniła złotem. Powiedziała swoim ludziom, że kto będzie jechał na niej prosto, będzie tym właściwym i mają go wpuścić, lecz jeśli zjedzie w bok, ten właściwy nie będzie i nie mają go wpuszczać. Gdy miał nastać czas, pomyślał sobie najstarszy, że trzeba spieszyć iść do królewny i podać się za jej wybawiciela. Dostałby ją za żonę i do tego jeszcze królestwo. Pojechał więc, a gdy przybył przed zamek, ujrzał złotą drogę, pomyślał sobie, "byłaby to wielka szkoda, gdyby na niej jechać," zjechał na bok i jechał z prawej strony drogi. Gdy przybył pod bramę, ludzie powiedzieli mu, że nie jest tym właściwym i ma odjechać. Wkrótce wyruszył także drugi książę, a gdy dojechał do złotej drogi i stanął na niej swym koniem, pomyślał: "Byłaby wielka szkoda, gdyby coś utrącił," zjechał na bok i jechał po jej lewej stronie. Gdy dotarł pod bramę, ludzie powiedzieli mu, że nie jest tym właściwym i ma odjechać. Gdy wreszcie minął rok, także trzeci zapragnął pojechać do swej ukochanej by przy niej zapomnieć o swym cierpieniu. Ruszył więc w drogę i myślał wciąż o niej, chciał być już przy niej, złotej drogi nawet nie widział. Prowadził konia jej środkiem, a gdy dotarł pod bramę, otworzono ją, królewna przyjęła go z wielką radością, był jej wybawicielem i panem królestwa, odbyło się wesele w wielkiej szczęśliwości. A gdy minęło, opowiedziała mu, że jego ojciec mu wybaczył i go przyzywa. Pojechał więc do niego i wszystko mu opowiedział, jak oszukali go bracia, a on jeszcze musiał do tego milczeć. Stary król chciał ich ukarać, lecz oni ruszyli w morze i do końca życia nie wrócili. Galeria Loretta ID.jpg Loretta szkic twarzy.jpg Loretta symbol.jpg Loretta IDr.jpg Stroje Loretta strój.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Lorettą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'17.10.18' - Loretta zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Woda życia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija